


Love Is A Bitch

by torturedartistclub



Series: Dreamnotfound PWP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, George is a stripper, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lapdance, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songfic, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturedartistclub/pseuds/torturedartistclub
Summary: Dream’s eyes trailed down George’s figure as he walked, the red light caressing him in the most delicious way possible.He knew that George knew exactly what he was doing, and relished in it. The thought made Dream ache.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnotfound PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113683
Comments: 25
Kudos: 588





	Love Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is [a slowed remix of 'Love is a Bitch' by Two Feet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0feH-kbal-A)

His high collar dug sharply into his skin as he made his way into the club, the burly-looking bouncer offering him a curt nod as he motioned him to pass. Dream lifted his watch to check the time. _11:57_. Just in time. The club was foggy and dimly lit with flickering neon lights. The unmistakable smell of hemp was left to rot in the stagnant air.

Barely paying any mind to the scantily clad young women and men scattered around the bar and atop tables, he pushed his way through the tightly packed hoard of onlookers. Most were wearing tank tops and sweat-stained button-ups, and Dream knew he would have felt out of place in his suit a few months ago. Now, he barely noticed.

Making his way to the back of the room, the furthest wall from the entrance, he beelined towards the archway. Lifting his hand up in front of him, he passed through the beaded curtain covering the frame. The string beads swayed back into place, clattering loudly enough for Dream to hear over the pounding music.

Dream greeted the familiar woman at the counter with a tight-lipped smile. She wore a playboy bunny costume tonight, and the light caught on the smooth latex wrapped tightly around her body. Dream barely paid any notice. 

She knew what he was here for. _Who_ he was here for. 

She offered him a coy smile, one that Dream was sure was used on every customer. Her strawberry pink lips shone ridiculously bright under the neon lights as she spoke.

“Welcome back. Room twelve. You have-” She glanced down at the monitor in front of her, eyes darting to the bottom of the screen, “One and a half minutes before showtime. Enjoy.”

Dream offered a quick thanks to the woman, who moved back down to work at her monitor, presumably checking off his reservation. Despite having interacted with her a few times, her name, once she had told him, had never stuck. He settled for _ma’am_.

Turning around, he headed to room twelve. He had been in it a few times previously, so found no difficulty in locating the door. Rubbing a calloused thumb over the silver handle, Dream wasted no time in opening the door and stepping inside, then turning to latch it shut behind him. The painfully loud music from the main room became nothing but a thrumming bass as the soundproofed walls worked their magic.

Looking around briefly, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. All the rooms looked the same, anyways. Circular, with a curved couch around half and a raised platform in the middle, sporting a sleek pole reaching from floor to ceiling. The small room was bathed in dim red light and a dusting of the ever present smoke that never seemed to go away.

He took a seat in the center of the couch, raising a hand to his neck and undoing his tie, snaking it off his neck and undoing the first two buttons on his dress shirt. Sighing contently, he took a deep breath, leaning back into the plush velvet and raising an arm to check the time on his watch. _11:59_.

His knee fidgeted unconsciously as Dream waited anxiously for the time to tick over, staring intently at the second door of the room, where he was sure _he_ would appear from.

Dream wasn’t sure what to call their relationship. He had been visiting the club more and more frequently, always requesting the same dancer. But it was more than a buyer-seller relationship - Dream knew that much. After all, George had gone out of his way to pointedly _avoid_ the no-touching rule, given Dream his number, and even met him after hours a few times.

While Dream knew that most of their relationship was built around sex, he couldn’t ignore the way his heart began to speed up when he thought about his... _friend_.

Dream was dragged from his thoughts by the red lights dipping and a guitar tone that echoed around the small room. He couldn’t help a smile that crossed his face when he heard the sound of the door creaking open in the dark.

A dim light shone through through the door from the back room, silhouetting the boy poised in the doorway. He rested his body weight on one impossibly long leg, leaving the other positioned to the side, showing off the platform heels the boy was wearing. 

His hand moved up his body, lightly tracing the silhouetted thigh and coming to rest on the boy’s hipbone as his head tilted coyly, taking long black bunny ears with it. Dream felt his eyes land on him, and had the sense that the boy was smiling.

It looked like the figure was moving in slow motion as the lights flickered back on in the room and the boy was washed in the warm light. As if practicing a rehearsed dance, George moved perfectly on beat, dragging his foot forward and kicking the door closed as he made his way to the center of the room, where he knew the light hit him best.

_I’m flyin’_

The light bathed George’s face in a beautiful red glow as Dream finally made eye contact with him. His brown eyes shone down at him, and Dream felt his heart skip a beat - _Damn_ these emotions - as he saw pure mischief in his eyes, mixed with a hint of longing.

_I’m flyin’ high like a bird_

Dream’s eyes trailed down George’s figure as he walked, the red light caressing him in the most delicious way possible. He wore a black tee, cropped right underneath his chest and leaving plenty of toned stomach visible above the hem of his high waisted black shorts. His platform boots were also black, and reached upto George’s ankle as he walked, the leather catching the light.

_But my fluttering wings can’t keep you from pullin’ me down_

George smiled at the lyrics as he reached out a hand, adorned in a black fingerless glove, for the shiny pole in the center of the room. Dream couldn’t stop a grin from crossing his face as he spotted the garment - he had bought the pair for George when he saw him staring at them in a mall they had visited.

_Your mama_

As another guitar tone rang out, George’s hand curled around the pole, dragging his lip between his teeth as he looked at Dream. Dream felt heat curl in his stomach as George began to slowly walk around the pole, sliding his leather-clad hand down the metal.

Dream found himself having to hold back a sound as George turned away from him. The shorts George wore left little to the imagination, the bottom hemline ending about halfway down his ass, which swayed with his body as he walked. 

Dream knew that George knew exactly what he was doing, and relished in it. The thought made Dream ache.

_Your mama says I’m a fool_

When George faced him again, he brought his body flush against the pole, moving both of his hands to curl around it. Flicking his eyes back to Dream’s, Dream swore he saw a blush creep up his cheeks as George brought his face to the pole, sticking out his tongue and licking a stripe up the metal.

Dream curled his fingers into his clothed thigh as he felt his own face heat and his cock twitch in his pants. A sound he didn’t even realise he was holding escaped from him, and George’s eyes darkened as he heard the low growl.

_And yeah maybe that’s true ‘cause I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout you_

George smirked as he separated from the pole, Dream’s eyes following a string of saliva that connected them before breaking. A sculpted eyebrow raised knowingly as he slowly spun around, back facing the pole.

Arching his back against the metal, George slid his way down the thin pole to the steady beat of the music, plush lips slightly parted as he looked at Dream with clouded eyes. Dream curled his fingers tighter against his thigh.

_I’m tryin’_

When George’s ass reached the floor of the platform, he kicked a slender leg out in Dream’s direction, coming to rest with his legs bent and spread open in front of Dream, his back resting against the pole.

Dream smirked at the positioning, bringing a hand up to run through his dirty blond hair. He hoped his blush couldn’t be seen through the red light, though he guessed he didn’t mind if George was the one to see it.

_I’m tryin’ not to forget my words_

Dream let out a groan as George’s hand came to rest on his own thigh, tracing shapes on the exposed skin and refusing to break eye contact with Dream as his fingers moved further up his thigh.

When he finally reached the spot where his thighs met, he ran his fingers over the bulge lightly, eyelashes fluttering as his blushed lips parted further in a gasp. Dream felt himself straining against his dress pants as his eyes followed George’s gloved hand intently.

_’Cause when I’m around you, I tend not to changin’ my mind_

George’s touches began to evolve from light tracing to deliberate movements, letting out moans and gasps as he moved. Dream felt like he was losing his mind when another gloved hand trailed up George’s body and under his shirt, tracing along his chest and ghosting over his nipples as he threw his head back against the pole, mouth open and whimpers escaping.

Dream couldn’t take the teasing anymore, ripping his own hand from his thigh and moving it to cup his own bulge through his trousers and letting out a sigh at the pressure.

George cracked open an eye at the sound and smirking as he took the sight of Dream in. Dream knew he must look a mess - his hair was tousled out of the slick style he usually wore to work and his face was shining from a sheen of sweat. George seemed pleased when his eyes traveled down to see Dream touching himself, opening his mouth to speak for the first time since he walked into the room.

“I- _fuck_ I missed you.” His voice was breathy and desperate and just _dripping_ in seduction - Dream had to stop himself from coming right then and there as he took his lip between his teeth.

“Missed- missed you too,” Dream let out, hand coming to a standstill and leaving only his thumb to tease at his most sensitive parts. His eyes darted down to George’s hand, watching it work. He wished it were his own hand, wished he was the one making him whimper and moan. “More than you can imagine.”

_I promised_

“Fuck- come- _come here_ -” Dream let out brokenly, unable to bear the thought of not touching George for a second longer as he swiped his thumb over his tip.

Dream could have sworn he heard angels sing as George pushed forward onto his knees, leaning forward as he began to crawl over to him across the stage. Arousal was written unabashedly on George’s face, his lips swollen and cheeks pink. Dream knew that if he looked in a mirror, he would look equally as wrecked.

When George reached the edge of the platform, he swung his legs around and stood up on the floor in front of Dream. A leather clad hand reached up to Dream’s jaw, ghosting just slightly against the skin there as Dream closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Applying the smallest amount of pressure, George tilted Dream’s head to the side and admired a fading bruise near the base of his ear. A finger traced lightly along the tender skin there, and Dream didn’t bother holding back his moan.

_I promised myself not to slip_

Dream reached trembling hands up to George’s slender figure, wanting nothing more than to run his hands all over George’s skin, producing those beautiful sounds he would die for. George caught his wrists midway and brought them back down to his thighs. He leaned down, brushing blushed lips against Dream’s ear.

“Not yet.” It came out as a whisper - a secret, meant for Dream and Dream only. His eyes met George’s longingly, but kept his hands planted firmly against his thighs.

“Good boy.” Said with a smirk as George turned around so that his ass was facing Dream. The comment made Dream hold back a whimper and unconsciously press his thighs together to relieve some pressure.

_Back into old habits ‘cause heartbreak is savvy and love is a bitch_

Following the tempo of the music, George slowly began to lower his ass into Dream’s lap, where he was just barely touching Dream’s thighs and crotch. George felt the breath along his neck hitch as he brushed his ass against Dream’s throbbing cock.

George couldn’t help it as his breath became ragged and hot as he moved slowly on Dream’s lap, grinding back against his cock and rutting himself against Dream’s thigh. He reached behind him, starting at Dream’s shoulder and slowly working his way down his toned arm, head thrown back as he lost himself in the music and the pleasure.

George whimpered softly when his wandering hand reached the hem of Dream’s suit jacket, transitioning to something much more pliant and giving as warm fingers wrapped around his instantly.

Fixing his hand around Dream’s, he brought it forward slowly to his front, placing his hand on top of Dream’s as he rested it on his bare stomach. Guiding Dream’s hand down, George slipped under the waistband of his shorts. Dream moaned softly against George’s ear as he slipped further down and thick fingers wrapped around his hard cock. George let out a sigh as he spoke.

“Feel that? Already so- _fuck_ \- so hard for you,” Dream had to stop himself from coming right then in his pants at the comment, said in a voice so deliciously desperate and fucking _wrecked_. "Was prepping myself for you and- _fuck_ \- nearly came- imagining it was you."

“ _Please-_ ” Dream spoke, his voice cracking halfway through the word. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his fucking _life_ , feeling George’s cock throb beneath his fingers as he ground his ass back into his own crotch.

“Please what?” Dream could hear the smile on his tongue as he spoke, grinding his hips forward into Dream’s hand. Rolling his eyes fondly, he swallowed his pride. He was far too turned on to be able to resist anyway.

“Please can I- _fuck_ \- can I touch you?” George let out a giggle at the broken words, pitched by a whimper as he clearly enjoyed something he was doing to himself as he rocked against Dream’s thigh. Dream was mesmerised by the sound.

“Dreamie, you already _are_ touching me darling-” George’s voice was unbelievably rich, and the pet name, paired with George’s smooth english accent - Dream was going to lose his mind.

“George, _please_ \- you know what I mean-” Okay, that one definitely sounded like a whine. George didn’t seem to mind however, reaching down to Dream’s other hand and interlocking their fingers and bringing their hands to his stomach.

Dream let out a broken moan, breaking their fingers apart and running both his hands all over George’s body. George closed his eyes and whimpered softly as Dream’s hands slid under his shirt, soft and warm fingers travelling up to his neck and down to his thighs, seemingly wanting to touch every inch of his body. George revelled in the feeling of being _wanted_ , of being the reason Dream was so desperate.

The music faded out and the pair were left with nothing but their own breathy sighs and the soft bass still heard from the main room.

“God _George_ -” Dream sounded absolutely _wrecked_ \- George wasn’t sure how long he could keep up his defence. “God- you are so fucking _beautiful_ George.”

George whimpered at that, a sound that Dream definitely heard as smooth hands ran desperate circles along George’s skin. When a hand moved up the back of Geroge’s neck and tugged on the short hair at his nape, he couldn’t hold back a groan, tilting his head back into the movement. Dream seemed to lose it.

“George- _fuck please_ let me- let me kiss you.” Dream rasped out, not caring about the obvious whine tinging his voice. Taking pity on the starving man beneath him, George obliged his request.

Dream whined at the loss as George stood up from his lap, however he didn’t miss the tremble in his legs as he turned to face Dream, smiling widely and shifting his knees onto the couch, caging in Dream’s legs and bobbing down to straddle him.

Meeting Dream’s eyes after what seemed like a long time, but was really only a few minutes, George was hit with an overwhelming surge of adoration towards the man beneath him, who was practically shooting heart eyes up at him. George brought his hands to Dream’s face, cupping his jaw with one and moving the other to brush back some of the hair that had fallen out of place. Dream melted under his touch, eyes slipping closed and preening as George’s hands caressed him. Tilting his head up softly, George slotted his mouth against Dream’s.

Dream immediately moaned into the kiss and George, not bothering to tease, opened his mouth plaintly and allowed Dream’s tongue to enter. Moving his hand up to Dream’s hair, he dragged his fingernails deliciously against his scalp, which caused Dream to groan into the kiss and unconsciously rut his hips upwards into George’s, causing their crotches to brush together.

George whimpered against Dream’s open mouth and pulled on the blonde strands that slipped through his fingers, relishing in the feeling of Dream shivering and arching his back beneath him. 

It was George who pulled back first, panting softly and lips swollen. Before Dream had time to recover, George’s mouth was already on his exposed neck, sucking a mark onto the tan skin. Dream’s hands flew to George’s hair to hold him in place, stroking the short brown hair and loving the way it slipped through his fingers.

George separated from the other, taking a moment to admire the new bruise that was starting to form on his skin, then flicking back to look at Dream with darkened eyes. It was no mistaking how turned on Dream was - hell, anyone could tell, with his flushed cheeks and swollen, blushed lips. George took a mental picture for later. He swore he had never seen anyone as pretty as Dream.

Cracking his lips up into a coy smile, George dragged his fingers slowly and deliberately down Dream’s chest, fingers catching on the white fabric as he went. He splayed his palms out here and then, making contact with burning hot skin through occasional gaps between buttons. Dream made low _mmm_ noises as he went, loving the feeling of just being _touched_.

George wasted no time when he reached Dream’s trousers, unclasping the belt and zipping down the fly in an instant. When Dream’s cock sprung up immediately, George raised an eyebrow.

“No underwear?” The words spilled from his mouth, rich and sultry, paired with a knowing smirk. Dream offered a sheepish grin.

Shuffling the dress pants down Dream’s thighs slightly, George reached back, digging in the back pocket of his shorts for the paket of lube he had slipped in earlier. Pulling it out, he tore open the seal and drizzled it over Dream’s cock, wrapping slender fingers around and pumping a few times. He heard Dream make a muffled noise, and looked up to see green eyes staring at him intently, white teeth biting down hard into the back of his hand. George felt himself throb.

Wiping his hands on the couch (they got cleaned after each booking), George unzipped his own bottoms and stood up from Dream’s lap, hooking his thumbs around the waistband and slipping them down smooth legs. Deciding to leave his boots on, he carefully slid the shorts off his legs and over the shoes. He tossed them to the side.

When he turned back, Dream was already staring.

A marked hand trembled slightly as it reached out, tracing - almost _lovingly_ \- over the smooth skin of his hips, ghosting over his flushed cock. George felt like he could cry.

Instead, he kneeled back down into his original position, straddling Dream’s naked lap and snaking his arms around his neck, bringing their foreheads together. They shared a breath as George lowered himself down onto Dream’s cock slowly, Dream gasping as George took him in so willingly, so smoothly.

George wasn’t a virgin - very far from it, but the feeling of Dream, the only customer he had ever been touched by - _really_ touched by - and the only customer he had ever developed feelings for - _inside_ him, all around him, whispering words to him as he bottomed out - George felt like he couldn’t _function_.

Tipping his chin up, George met Dream in a sloppy kiss. George’s mouth was open and whimpers escaped it as Dream ran soft circles along his smooth skin.

Dream let out a groan from his throat when George lifted his hips, tight walls gripping along each vein and curve along Dream’s cock, then slamming his hips back down again, hard enough to bruise. 

George broke away from their kiss to moan loudly, the sound tapering off to a whine that made Dream pulse _hard_ inside of George, mouth opening as a breathy moan escaped.

Another bounce, and the back of Dream’s head came to rest against the couch, lips parted and eyebrows tilted, soft groans and whispered ‘ _fuck_ ’s escaping. George followed him down, their chests staying flushed together as George bounced lazily on his cock, burying his face in Dream’s neck as he moaned.

When George clenched around him, Dream couldn’t help himself as he bucked up harshly into George, reaching a spot that made George see stars, biting _hard_ into Dream’s neck as his moan vibrated through Dream’s body. 

A muffled ‘ _yes_ ’ came from his neck when he did it again, loving the feeling of George’s hands curling tighter against his skin and into his hair.

Moving his hands down from George’s back to his hips, he lifted him up so that his cock was barely inside him, then kept him there as he thrusted into him from below. George grew limp in his hands, letting out high pitched whimpers and moans, tinged with strings of curses as Dream pumped into him faster.

Dream strained to hold George up in his hands while also thrusting into him, but it was all worth it when he heard those soft whines drift through the air and felt him tense and clench around him every so often. It made him feel _powerful_. _He_ was the one that made George like this. _He_ was the reason George was moaning all flavours of sin into his ear.

George practically convulsed on top of Dream when he sped up, snapping his hips into George’s with enough force to form bruises on their skin. The thought of being marked by George, on both his neck and thighs, sent a bolt of pleasure through his body.

Just when he felt George begin to clench and shake around him, Dream shifted slightly, and George actually _screamed_ , the sound reverberating off the walls as Dream hit the bundle of nerves over and over again, building up until George came _hard_ , his untouched cock spurting come onto Dream's shirt. 

“ _Dream…_ yes, yes- _fuck_ -” George panted through his orgasm, clenching and shaking around Dream as he came down from his high, Dream’s thrusts slowing as he fucked him through it, groaning lowly.

When George stopped shaking around him, Dream lowered him back down onto his lap. George jolted as Dream’s cock pushed up against his sensitive prostate, letting out a shaky breath and raising his head to look at Dream.

Dream’s cock pulsed at the sight of George; his hair was messed up and his irises almost completely black as he panted softly. Refusing to tear his eyes away from Dream’s, George circled his hips, grinding down _hard_ onto Dream’s cock. Dream let out a loud groan, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as he looked at George, who was still clenching around him. When he spoke, he stuttered - actually fucking _stuttered_.

“F-fuck _George_ \- I’m gonna-” Dream knew he sounded _wrecked_ but he didn’t care - not when George was on top of him doing _that_.

“Dream- come _inside- please_ \- wanna feel you-”

Dream let out a strangled groan and pushed George down _hard_ onto his cock, feeling himself go _deeper_ as he came deep inside of him, filling him up with his come and letting out a sob of George's name as his thighs shook hard against his skin. 

George collapsed ontop of Dream, bringing his hands around to his sides and just fucking _clinging_ to him, Dream’s cock beginning to soften inside of George as he brought his own hands up, One hand burying into George’s soft hair and the other resting against his lower back. 

They stayed like that for a while, Dream slowly running his fingers through the dark strands and George breathing softly against Dream’s chest.

George lost track of time, but when he felt his eyelids beginning to droop, he knew that their time must be almost up. Begrudgingly, he lifted himself off Dream.

Catching a glance at Dream’s watch, he sighed. _12:51_. 

" _Dream_ \- I have to go... I have- other clients-” Dream could hear sorrow in his voice, and it broke his heart.

Leaning forward, George planted one last kiss on Dream’s lips, filling it with as much adoration - and, dare he say it, _love_ \- as he could.

Dream looked sad when he parted, and George wanted to do anything to wipe that expression off his face and never see it again.

“You know you’re the only one I let touch me,” George added on, smiling as he thought of an idea. “How about we get a coffee sometime this week. I’ll pay. You work too hard, darling.”

Dream looked up at him, eyes shining with something that made George feel dizzy.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
